


Duka Menggenang

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Seharusnya ayat dan doa itu tidak dibacakan.





	Duka Menggenang

_Bertumpu pada ujung jarum yang menyala_

_Manakala tidak tampak lagi kemerlap bintang-bintang di angkasa_

_Ia lebih memilih menguraikan sisa-sisa hujan di sana dan biarkan abadi tanpa harus binasa atau diganggu_

_Dia tidak bersalah karena aku yang harus menanggungnya_

_Jangan risaukan lagi segala bayangan_

_Lalu, tutuplah mulutku dengan kain-kain panjang yang menyiksamu_

_Ajak dia menari di tanganku, lekukkan tali-tali yang lebih panjang di kakiku_

_Karena aku sudah muak untuk berbicara_

_Aku tahu, aku harus memohon maaf kepada Tuhan_

_Terus terang, aku tidak bisa_

_Bertemu dengan cahaya yang membuatku buta itu apa daya_

_Kuberlari mengindar, bersembunyi di pojok rumah sembari menghilangkan dosa-dosa_

_Dan aku tidak tahan dengan siksa, maka kubersembunyi lagi di lorong-lorong sampai di rumah-rumah semut_

_Namun, aku takut ketahuan_

_Sudah tidak ada gunanya bunuh diri_

_Habis riwayatku dimakan malaikat-malaikat bengis_

_Ya, aku bersalah, aku salah!_

_Suara taubatku menghilang, sudah terlambat_

_Hanya menunggu kekuatan Raja Yang Perkasa_

_Aku menoba menutup mata, mencoba buta_

_Aku mencoba menutup telinga, mencoba tuli_

_Aku mencoba menutup suara, mencoba bisu_

_Tentu saja, aku tidak bisa_

_Dan duka pun tetap menggenang_

_Di emperan rumah-rumah tua_

_Bertebaran tak menentu di udara_

_Mereka menyesali bacaan ayat dan doa-doa_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 27 Maret 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
